Phoenix (DeathGr)
Phoenix 'or otherwise known as '''The Phoenix '''is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit who is in possession of Constantine Lightheart. It is considered one of the holiest Celestial Spirits and is one of Constantine's greatest spirits against evil forces. 'Appearance Phoenix is a small beautiful bird with red body, golden flaming feathers, a gold flaming feathered crown and purple eyes,beak and feet. She emanates an aura of noblity. 'Personality' Phoenix is considered a wise and noble spirit by many. She is always serious and stoic, something that adds to the noble aura she emanates. She is fiercely loyal to Constantine and will fight evil forces with immense fiercity as she cannot stand the presence of the evil and impure near her. Phoenix also possesses a lot of knowledge about magic due to her longevity and she is clever enough to know how to act against them. She uses archaic dialect. 'Magic and Abilities' 'Flight: '''Since Phoenix possesses wings she can fly and not even need to touch the ground. '''Immortality: '''As a Celestial Spirit Phoenix can live forever unless forced to stay in the Human World for prolonged time. '''Fast Regeneration: '''Due to her unique body composition, Phoenix can regenerate wounds in a matter of seconds, prolonging the duration of her summoning. However, she cannot regenerate from strong Water Magic and worse wounds need to be healed by her using magic energy, something that can send her back to her world. '''Incredible Intellect: '''As a Spirit that has existed for centuries, Phoenix boasts a huge amount of information about various magic. She also considered intelligent and observative, traits that help her and her master greatly. '''Heavenly Fire '''is a magic unique to Phoenix which allow her to generate and control the golden flames that compose her body that possess holy properties. While being equal to normal Fire Magic in raw power, her flames have the uniqueness of being lethal to anything that can be considered evil or impure. Her magic ranges to being able to burn and purify beings of darkness to even heal wounds and illnesses due to them being considered ''impurities. Anything evil that comes in contact with her flames has its regenerative powers, natural and not, being nullified. Spells *'Ankaa: '''Phoenix unleashes a barrage of gold flamed feathers that explode upon contact. *'Phoenix Eggs: 'Phoenix generates eggs from where small phoenixes made of fire are born. Those phoenixes can either be used as missiles or be absorbed by her allies to have their wounds and any negative status healed while also restoring a little bit of magic and stamina. *'Burning Sacrifice: 'A usually last resort spell. Phoenix gathers her magic power and becomes a huge golden flamed phoenix that lunges at the enemy to generate a huge explosion of holy fire. Once used, she returns to the Celestial Spirit world and cannot be called for three days. Trivia *Ankaa is the brightest star of the Phoenix Constellation and in arabic means ''the phoenix. *Phoenix while not having something against Apus, she openly dislikes her self-conceit and arrogance, to Apus's annoyance.